WHAT! another one!
by KB1
Summary: Otaru gets stuck with another marionette!!! and my does she act like Lime alot....


Hey Ppl! Was up?? Ok this is my first Saber marionette j story so sorry about if the go out of character. Oh yea! If you don't like new characters sorry but there is a new character named Lemon. I made her up and sorry if there is misspelled words! Um.I only seen the first and second season and this is in the 2 season! Ok ok sorry but I don't do Para so I just going to separate them he he he. I only own lemon. The saber dolls live with Otaru!  
  
Chapter: mmm.Lemon?  
  
A bright light shinned in the sky as Otaru looked up in the dark blue night sky. Cherry came out of the house "master Otaru? Dinners ready" she smiled and looked at him. She slowly walked over to his side. "What is it?" she looked up at the sky next to him seeing the stars and nothing more. He slowly shook his head "nothing, I'm coming". Cherry turned around and walked into the house. He looked up at the once more shaking his head and turned around and a streak of light passed through the sky once more. He walked through the door as he was tackled by Lime. " Otaru's mine!" she grinned. He laughed "hey Lime, could you get off your crushing me". She laughed and hoped off him. "Sorry Otaru". Slowly he stood up and brushed off his coat and sat down at the table and started to eat. As usual every one started to fight and Bloodberry got herself drunk with Panther. After they all had their fill they all went to sleep but while they sleep peacefully a capsule fell from the sky and crashed on the outskirts of Otaru's city.  
  
As the capsule opened smoke swirled out and dark ocean blue eyes glowed through the smoke. As the smoked cleared a young girl stumbled out of the capsule. Her long blond hair down flowing down to her slender waist flowed in the night sky. She slowly walked toward the city as all living creatures ran from the strange marionette whom they could tell she had an abnormal power. Nothing stood in her path even trees where knocked away from her without even touching them. She kept chanting the same words over and over again. "Otaru.Otaru.Otaru."She slowly walked on searching for Otaru.  
  
The morning sun had started to rise as everyone was awaken up by Hanagata screaming his head off. Otaru rolled over to his side and sighed. "What's with Hanna-boy now??". Hanagata flew through the wall and flew straight at Luchs. Luchs kicked him up in the air and Bloodberry threw him out the window making him go across town. They all looked at the hole and saw a marionette standing there her eyes glowing. She slowly spoke "Otaru.Otaru.". Cherry blocked Otaru from view and yelled. "What do you want with Master Otaru?". The marionette walked toward Cherry. Panther and Bloodberry went at her but was flinged back without even touching her. She kept walking toward Cherry and was a foot away when she was flinged back and Otaru was not being protected. She step forward and Otaru was tripped and landed on his back. "Help....Otaru.help". Slowly Otaru put his hand on her cheek and her Maiden circuits (yes circuits!) flashed in yellow the word "Lemon" her eyes stopped glowing and her face turned into a smile and cheerful. She smiled at Otaru "I'm Lemon! You're my Master right!?"  
  
All the girls had fun putting her in an outfit that suited her. They put her long silky blonde hair in one long braid that reached to her tummy. Her black spandex was still on her but her clothes looked like Limes but it was blue and outlined in white instead of white and yellow. She wore black gloves that were outlined in white. Her gem was a bright golden yellow instead of red. She slowly walked out showing Otaru and Hanagata. "What do you think Master?" Lemon turned around and smiled showing her little fangs. "Its great Lemon." she smiled brightly and giggled. " Master likes! Master Likes!!" Otaru laughed softly " please Lemon call me Otaru." She looked a little confused for a second then smiled "Otaru??.I like the name!" she jumped over to him and hugged him giving him a peck on the cheek. "Otaru's mine!" everyone looked really pissed at Lemon as she looked at the confused" what bad thing do Lemon do?"  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone jumped up as they heard Cherry scream. Otaru ran into the kitchen seeing Lemon on the floor in front of the fridge eating everything. "Ah! We just filled it up last night its all gone!". Lemon turned around her face covered in rice. "Otaru!!!" she wiped the rice off her face and jumped up and ran to Otaru giving him a great huge hug. "I love you Otaru!!!!!!" He laughed a bit. "Did you eat all the food Lemon."? She shook her head no "Lemons friends help me." she smiled brightly pointy out side seeing stray cats and dogs eating food from the fridge. "They were hungry so Lemon thought I should feed them! Lemon just ate a little bit of rice. Hehehe" Otaru rubbed the back of his head as everyone ran into the kitchen seeing the mess on the floor. "What the hell happened?" asked Panther. Everyone else pointed to Lemon, as she laughed really cute. "He he he he Lemon helped all the hungry animals!" she blinked as everyone who just ran in with their mouths wide open. Lime walked up to Lemon "you did something bad Lemon! How are we to eat!" she looked around for a second and then looked to some broken dishes seeing her rice bowl that Otaru made shattered to pieces. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look! Look what she did to my bowl Otaru made me!!!!"She started to flip "you Baka Ana! Oh my god!!!!!" she looked really mad at Lemon as she looked down at the ground her deep ocean blue eyes darker then usual tears were streaming down her cheeks and dripping on Lime's shoes. Lime noticed her crying and looked confused for a sec then looked at Lemons face. "Gomen..Gomen.Gomen nasia!!!!" Lemon screamed these words and ran out of the house breaking a few walls. Everyone turned to Lime as she grinned a little a sweat drop on her head "oops." Otaru sighed, "Will you guys better go looking for her." Everyone stood there looking at Otaru for a second." I SAID GO LOOK FOR HER!!!!!!!" he pointed to the walls that been busted. (Poor Lemon!!! T.T)  
Everyone went on rooftop asking everyone if the have seen Lemon, Tiger was the only one that found one guy who saw her. She ran quickly toward the direction the man pointed towards. She ran past a fountain and stopped to look at it for a sec when she heard someone crying up on top of the fountain. "Why they so mean to Lemon. Lemon just trying to help."tiger smiled and jumped up landing behind Lemon. Lemon didn't notice Tiger landing behind her and went back to crying. Tiger was confused how a new marionette can already cry. She scanned Lemon and saw that she had 2 maiden circuits. She silently gasped but she shook her head still not sure. She slowly walked forward towards lemon humming a sweet lullaby. Lemon looked up quickly at her shocked that she didn't notice her. She got on her feet like a flash of lighting and was about to jump off when Tiger grabbed her arm. "Sit." Lemon sat slowly down next to her. "You know everyone is looking for you" "they looking for me?" she slowly nodded "even Lime." Lemon put a shocked face on and spoke "but she mad at Lemon! After what I did?" she nodded twice. "Are you ready to come back home? " she turned back to Lemon with a slight smile. TO BE CONTINUED . .  
  
So ppl do you like my first story? More to come! Already writing chapter 2 but it may take a while to get online! But I'll get it up. If you want chapter 2 then I want 10 reviews or more so no reviews no story! And I want to tell you, you should read my friends story with the new marionette Blueberry. K k bye ppl till next story! P.s. if you want pic of Lemon just e-mail me at kary_san@yahoo.com and I'll send you a pic as soon as possible. 


End file.
